Self Deception
by D. Lynne
Summary: (Songfic to the song, Self Deception, by Lacuna Coil.) InuYasha was always plagued with Love Issues. What happens when It leads to his death? (UPDATE: redone to make more sense.) Please read & review!


Welcome! Yeah. *cough* This was my first fic-- well, actually, songfic, if you want to get technical. I promise you, I'm not going to be one of those people who go around saying "this is my frst fic plz be nice", or any crap like that. My thing is, this is my first fic...  
  
So if it really sucks ass, or is really messed up, you know why.   
  
This was originally just something to do late at night when Insomnia plagued my brain... 0.0;; And then I decided to use it to see if my computer uploaded right. Believe me... computers never liked me...  
  
UPDATED: Yes, I have redone it so it makes more sense!  
  
"speak"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
((lyrics))  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha sped through the deep, opaque forest. It was quiet and calm. Silent And dormant. He was alone, as nothing really seemed to be there...  
  
((Ill never waste another day))  
  
((Searching to find the reason))  
  
((Why did I choose to play this game))  
  
((This goes too far, Ill take no more))  
  
"...InuYasha!"  
  
A single arrow flew through the air, forcing it's way into InuYasha's chest, and pinning him fast to a tree. He pulled at it frantically, hoping this was nothing like what had happened before. And he was right. He was answered with the presence of Dark blood dripping down his shirt... and onto the ground. "What...?!"  
  
((I played the part and took the blame))  
  
((While you pretend nothing was real))  
  
((Life turned to night as you're asleep))  
  
((Blood flowing down, is this a dream?))  
  
A young woman in the dark stood defiantly, bow and arrow in hand.  
  
"Kikyo..?" InuYasha reached out his arm. It looked like her...  
  
Cold hatred spread across her face, staying stiff as a tree.  
  
((Liar... you tempt me…))  
  
((Liar... you tempt me…))  
  
"Ki-Kikyo, stop-!" InuYasha was interrupted as another arrow drove into him, even faster and sharper to the touch. "What are you doing?!" What did he do now?  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((No guilt is in my heart))  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((I'm not the reason))  
  
"No, Don't-!" InuYasha coughed up blood, leaning over. "This isn't happening..." 'I never wanted this to happen.' he yelled in his head. 'I never wanted any if this!'  
  
((Ill never waste another day))  
  
((Forever lost, no reason))  
  
((He never chose to play this game))  
  
((Taken too far out of control))  
  
"You are the one who will die... not me!" the woman shouted.  
  
InuYasha stuttered, getting harder to breathe with every moment that drifted. "What did I do?" he asked "Please, just believe me.. for once.."  
  
((Liar... you tempt me…))  
  
((Liar... you tempt me…))  
  
"Shut up!" The woman burst, sending another arrow into InuYasha. "Liar! Malignant beast!"  
  
Crimson pain now flowed from InuYasha, as he looked down surprised to see how much damage a few of her arrows could do. "But I never did anything," he told himself, now restricted to a painful whisper.  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((No guilt is in my heart))  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((I'm not the reason))  
  
"Please, just don't.." he pleaded, coughing again. His body felt so limp and numb, he could hardly move.  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((No guilt is in my heart))  
  
This wasn't happening... It would just be another dream... nightmare... he would soon wake up from.  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((I'm not the reason))  
  
And then the woman raised another arrow unsteadily. "I trusted you..." She aimed for InuYasha's throat. "But now I see what you really are..." she sobbed, pulling back the arrow. "Nothing but a treacherous demon to burn in hell!"  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha tried to yell last minute. "I meant everything!"  
  
She pulled it back even tighter, putting all her means of strength into that one arrow.  
  
"I did love you, you mean everything to me-- I always will!" He stopped when he realized something...  
  
...that woman looked like Kikyo...  
  
...but that wasn't Kikyo.  
  
((Ooh))  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((No guilt is in my heart))  
  
((I don't know what to do))  
  
((I'm not the reason…))  
  
"One more thing," She screamed, "My name--" she released the arrow, "--is Kagome!"  
  
The arrow pierced thoroughly through the hanyou's neck, not satisfied until it's tip was able to reach the tree behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there yins go. I thought that little thing was fun to write. *cackle* What's more fun than killing Half Demons?  
  
UPDATE: I will make a second chapter. It will be to another Lacuna Coil song. But which one? Hm, I already know about--*counts*…29 other songs by them. Wh000t!  
  
-Banshee 


End file.
